First Aid
by macisgate
Summary: Casey comes home from a difficult night to find Walsh sleeping on her couch.


Disclaimer: I don't own The Unusuals.

A/N: Hey Everyone! Another great show that I discover _after_ it gets cancelled. And so I write this awesome series a humble fanfic for any other fans out there who wish we could have gotten to see more. I love the characters of Casey and Jason. I wanted to see them eventually end up together. You can read that pairing into this story or just leave it at friendship, whatever your preference. Thanks for reading and hope you enjoy!

Best wishes and lots of love,

Christine

000

It was after midnight when Casey unlocked her apartment door and crept inside. The night had caught up with her, and she wanted nothing more than to take a hot shower and climb under her duvet.

She threw her keys on the table by the door and draped her coat over the back of the couch. A muffled voice startled her. She grabbed her service weapon with shaky hands and aimed it in front of her.

She almost shot Walsh when he sat up and blinked at her sleepily. "Casey? About time you got home."

"Walsh? What the hell are you doing here?" she demanded.

Jason held his hands up. "You mind putting that thing away?"

Casey took a moment to push her adrenaline down before putting the weapon back in her holster.

Jason squinted at her disheveled appearance in the dim light. "Wild night, huh? You and Davis have fun?" he smirked.

She just shook her head. "What are you doing here? What reason could you _possibly_ have for being here?" her voice rose.

Jason looked surprised at her obvious displeasure. "My place got evacuated because of a gas leak. I figured you wouldn't mind."

She just stared at him, and he shrugged. "If it's a problem, I can just go... check into a motel..."

Casey shook her head as though to clear it. "No, it's... fine... You can stay. I just- you startled me. I'm going to go make some tea."

Jason stared after her over the back of the couch for a minute then got up to join her in the small kitchen. He walked in to see her leaning over the sink holding her hands under the running water but not moving.

"Casey? You okay?" In the light of the room, he realized she had a large blood stain on the back shoulder of her shirt. He slowly walked over to her and lifted her hair back so he could see her face better. Her eyes were full of tears, staring straight ahead. He reached over and turned off the tap. Her hand was bleeding too with what looked like a knife wound.

Jason swore, then grabbed some paper towel off a roll and pressed it into the cut. The fresh pain jarred her, and Casey tried to pull away from him. "It's fine."

"_Fine?_ I think you might need stitches."

"No, it's... no," she shook her head.

Jason directed her to the small table and chairs. "Come on. Just sit down. Do you have a first aid kit somewhere?"

"Under the sink."

He got it out and pulled his chair closer to hers, taking out the supplies he needed. "Start talking," he commanded.

"I got called in to help Vice out."

"You don't work for them anymore."

"Yeah, well, they were short on people. They needed someone to lure a predator."

"You mean they needed a pretty young girl to get grabbed in a park so they could get an arrest." He dabbed her wound with antiseptic and kept her from pulling her hand away when she hissed in pain. The cut was deep, but on closer inspection, he decided that it would be okay without stitches.

"He attacked two women over the last month. They had no leads, so..." The way he was looking at her made her defensive. "They had to do something to get the creep."

"Yeah," he admitted. "I still don't have to like it. Turn around," he instructed her. She took off her cardigan so he could have better access to the injury on her shoulder. He gently gathered her hair and placed it over her other shoulder and pushed aside the strap of her tank top. He swallowed at the sight of her back covered in bruises. The blood was coming from a cluster of scratches.

"There was a branch on the ground," she said.

He was glad she wasn't facing him, so she couldn't see his hands shaking as he applied more antiseptic and placed a large bandage over the area.

When he was finished, she turned back around to face him. "Thanks, Walsh."

"Why didn't you get patched up after the arrest?"

She shrugged. "I told them I was fine. They believed me."

"Casey... as your partner and friend, please promise me that you will _never_ help out Vice again."

She smiled softly. "You know I can't promise that."

He knew that, but he didn't have to like it. "Promise me you'll at least tell me next time?" he asked hopefully. "And that you won't ever tell me you're fine when you're not. You don't have to use that tough act on me."

"Okay," she nodded. "That I can promise."

They got up from the table, and Jason hesitated only a moment before pulling Casey into a big hug being careful not to touch her shoulder. She melted into his embrace. "I'm really glad you're here," she admitted.

"Me too," he whispered into her hair. "I'm glad you caught that guy, I just..." _hate seeing you get hurt._

"I know." She pulled out of his embrace. "Let me get you some pillows and blankets from the linen closet."

He cleaned up the medical supplies and put the first aid kit back under the sink. When he went back out to the living room, he didn't see Casey... until he moved in front of the couch and found her fast asleep, hugging the pillow that had been meant for him. He picked up the blanket from where it had fallen to the floor and draped it over her. Then he made himself as comfortable as possible in the matching arm chair, content to watch over his partner until sleep claimed him too.


End file.
